Decodificación para Gryffindors
by Vampisandi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Harry ya debería saber que tiene que ocultar el misterioso tatuaje a sus compañeros de dormitorio, que no hacen caso de lo que pasó con el gato. HPxDM


**N/T:** Yo sólo espero haberle hecho honor a este fic con esta traducción. Porque sara's es maravillosa. Regalo para Nande-chan que además lo beteó :D

Autora: Saras_girl

Advertencias: Ninguna

**N/A:** Por favor, perdónenme. Esto es corto, tonto y fluff completamente sin sentido. Pero necesitaba romper el francamente círculo enloquecedor de empezar-y-no-terminar cosas en el que he estado atrapada desde el fin de Foundations. Así que aquí estamos. Esto es un 7º año fluffy!verso, obviamente. Prometo regresar con el porno de Foundations que he estado escribiendo :) No sorprenderá a nadie saber que este es el resultado de otro de mis tontos sueños. Me pregunto si mi subconsciente estaba harto de leer fics con Harry-se-pone-un-tatuaje-de-serpiente y me suplió de esto. Es un poco cracky. Crack, crackity crack. Y soy mala con Snape de nuevo. Lo siento Sev *parpadea* Lo amo de verdad, pero el fluffy!verso aparentemente piensa que es un objeto fantástico de ridículo. Para 6shotamericano, si no le importa aceptar un rábano como éste, de mí.

Decodificación para Gryffindors

–Joder, Harry se hizo un tatuaje. –Son las primeras palabras que Harry escucha mientras se despabila.

Sin abrir sus ojos, se mueve, da la vuelta bajo las sábanas y se da cuenta de que sip, durante la noche se resbalaron hasta sus caderas junto con sus pantalones de dormir, dejando que el aire frío de la mañana que entra de la ventana más cercana se expanda por sus caderas (ambas, la que no tiene nada y la que llamó la atención de Seamus: la que tiene…

~500

50

1000~

…con tinta en una letra negra delicada.)

Está a punto de abrir sus ojos y decirle a Seamus que se largue y cierre la ventana,cuando se escucha de repente cómo arrastran los pies, algo cruje y otras dos voces se unen a la conversación. Harry se congela en el acto.

–Sólo son números –dice Nev, sonando intrigado y demasiado alegre para esa hora de la mañana. Cuál es la hora, Harry aún no está seguro. Abrir sus ojos, seguro ayudaría.

–Nah, eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no? –sugiere Dean de algún lugar cercano a los pies de Harry y se le ocurre que si abre los ojos ahora, todos lo estarán mirando y será muy raro. Con un suspiro interno decide fingir que está dormido hasta que pierdan el interés.

–Se ve un poco como una serpiente si inclinas tu cabeza y entrecierras los ojos –informa Seamus.

– ¿Por qué te pondrías un tatuaje que para entenderlo necesites inclinar tu cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos? –pregunta Neville, no sin razón–. Y de todas formas, no se parece en nada a una serpiente. No sé qué tipo de serpientes has estado viendo, Seamus.

Seamus resopla y Harry sonríe para sus adentros por su una vez inseguro amigo.

– ¿Por qué te pondrías uno? –Quiere saber Dean–. Es como automutilación.

Ese hombre es preocupantemente obsesivo por su (lo admite, perfecta) piel. Harry lo sabe, pues tiene que compartir un baño con él.

– ¿Sobre qué murmuran todos ustedes? –pregunta Ron, la voz ronca por el sueño y Harry está muy impresionado de que hayan logrado levantarlo con sus especulaciones. Ron duerme como un muerto.

–Eso –dice Nev, bajando la voz. Como si sirviera de algo de todas formas, pero aún así, Harry continua pretendiendo que está dormido, lo que se está volviendo más complicado de lo que se imaginó. Su boca quiere moverse y mostrar su diversión, sus dedos hormiguean por agarrar las sábanas y subirlas para cubrir su piel fría y hay un mechón de cabello colgando sobre sus ojos que lo está volviendo loco.

No sólo eso, porque sabe lo que la curiosidad le hizo al gato, pero sospecha que hay suficiente curiosidad por parte de ambos lados de esta ecuación como para cancelar a la otra. Si de hecho funciona así, no que sea un experto.

Ron bosteza, se tambalea cerca de la cama de Harry y emite un sonido "mleh" pequeño.

–Oh, eso. No lo sé, hermano. Lo tenía cuando llegó a quedarse con nosotros este verano. No me dijo lo que significaba. Ya sabes cómo es.

La ceja de Harry se mueve antes de que pueda controlarla, pero nadie parece notarlo.

–Eso lo sé. Tal vez es como… con cuántas chicas se ha acostado –dice Seamus logrando sonar envidioso.

Dean resopla.

–No eres divertido, compañero, dudo que incluso Harry haya tenido tiempo de acostarse con 500 chicas.

–Quinientas cincuenta –puntualiza Seamus–. Si lo sumas todo.

–Y de todas formas, Harry no… -Ron se calla y le toma cada parte del, lo admite, poco autocontrol de Harry para quedarse quieto y no abrir sus ojos para ver a sus compañeros de habitación, quiénes, por el sonido, ahora están reunidos alrededor de su cama en algún perturbador círculo de discusión.

– ¿Él no qué?

–Él no, eh, ya sabes. No es así –dice Ron valientemente–. Él no va por ahí acostándose…

Con los ojos cerrados o no, Harry puede oír el intento de su mejor amigo para alzar los hombros casualmente y se muerde el interior de su boca para evitar reírse. No es como si le importara si alguien sabe que no está interesado en las chicas, ya no.

Sus amigos lo habrían sabido pronto de todas formas. Sólo hay cierto número de veces que uno puede infiltrarse en los dormitorios de Slytherin sin ser hechizado hasta la inconsciencia. No es que Ron sepa algo sobre los Slytherin o de infiltrarse en los dormitorios. O de lo que ha hecho un Slytherin en particular desde que la infiltración fue alcanzada. Sospecha que es mejor ocultar algunos detalles a Ron.

– ¿Qué? –insiste Dean después de unos segundos de silencio y hay algo en su voz que sacude el cerebro de Harry.

–Él no va por ahí acostándose –dice Ron estoicamente.

–Con chicas –termina Seamus alegremente–. ¡Eso es lo que ibas a decir! Él no va por ahí acostándose con chicas. Lo sabía. LO SABÍA.

Dean aspira una bocanada de aire y empuja el colchón de Harry con su rodilla. Qué manera de no despertarme cuando hablan sobre mí, piensa Harry.

– ¿Lo es, Ron? –pregunta suavemente Neville–. Ya sabes, ¿gay?

Harry aguanta la respiración. Tiene que admitir que ese verano Ron ha sido espectacularmente comprensivo sobre todo el asunto, casi rayando en lo indiferente, de hecho, pero Harry no tiene idea de qué hará con el hecho de básicamente ser forzado a sacar del armario a su mejor amigo cuando éste está dormido. Supuestamente.

Ron tose.

–Ehm, bueno. Deberías preguntarle eso a él. –Harry resopla internamente y espera muy quieto.

Seamus se ríe con alegría pura.

– ¡Jodidamente lo es! Gracias Harry –murmura y luego–: ¡Espero que Snape esté listo para usted, Sr. Thomas!

– ¿Eh? –dice Ron después de un momento. Harry no podría estar más de acuerdo.

–No te habría obligado a hacerlo, Seam –protesta Dean.

–Sí, lo habrías hecho –dice Seamus y aún suena como si estuviera disfrutando eso demasiado. Por el lado positivo, Harry piensa, todos parecen haberse olvidado de su tatuaje–. Hicimos una apuesta, sobre las, eh, preferencias de Harry, desde finales del año pasado. El perdedor tenía que pedirle una cita a Snape, frente a una audiencia. Oh, va a ser un buen día.

–Oh, no lo hagas en pociones –dice de repente Nev preocupado.

– ¿Por qué no? –Proviene cerca de los pies de Harry.

–Porque me lo perdería, ¿no?

–Dios prohíba que no estés ahí para presenciar mi humillación, Nev –dice Dean secamente.

–No, él tiene un punto –dice Ron–. Yo tampoco me lo quiero perder.

–En serio chicos, gracias por su apoyo. ¿Qué tal si me hechiza?

–No va a hechizarte, es un profesor –dice Neville, pero no suena convencido. Si Harry es honesto, no puede culparlo –. Me ha molestado sin compasión a diario por años y jamás me ha hechizado en verdad.

–Sí, pero tú sólo explotas calderos, no le preguntas si le gustaría tomar tu mano en las Tres Escobas –puntualiza Dean y Harry se muerde fuertemente la lengua.

–Eso es un poco aburrido –reflexiona Seamus–. Yo estaba pensando en preguntar si quiere una paja en el Cabeza de Puerco.

–IUGH –dice Ron con sentimiento.

Harry examina el interior de sus párpados y aprieta los dientes contra la urgencia de unirse a la ola de exclamaciones divertidas-diagonal-horrorizadas alrededor de su cama que acompañan esas imágenes no deseadas.

– ¿Creen que a Snape le gusta la verga? –dice Seamus de repente y Harry casi implota con el esfuerzo de contener las burbujas de diversión horrorizada que está llenando su pecho hasta que duele.

Esta estúpida conversación ya no es sobre él y quiere participar.

–Tal vez debamos preguntarle a Harry –propone Neville en medio de vendavales de renovada risa y Harry reconsidera su pensamiento anterior, incapaz de detener sus dedos curvándose de horror bajo las sábanas.

–Oh, por favor, Nev, eso es asqueroso. Harry no se acostaría con eso.

–Podría, ya sabes, para practicar o algo –sugiere Dean.

–Ese es mi mejor amigo del que estás hablando –gruñe Ron–. Maldita sea, voy a tener pesadillas sobre eso.

Ambos, tú y yo, piensa Harry. Justo en ese momento la brisa que entra por la ventana aumenta y joder, tiene frío. De alguna manera, va a encontrar alguna forma de culpar a Draco por todo esto. Tan pronto como se pueda mover. Lo del tatuaje es su culpa, por completo. ¿Y Snape? Bueno, es una cosa de Slytherin. Todos los Slytherin son pervertidos y Draco es un Slytherin, por lo tanto Snape es un pervertido. O algo así. Puede teorizar después.

Se está volviendo muy bueno en eso de quedarse completamente quieto, reflexiona, y se siente un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por superar su urgencia natural de retorcerse y agitarse, cuando Nev dice:

–Al menos deberías dejarlo tratar, Seamus. –Y Harry se da cuenta de que se ha perdido de algo, aparentemente puede o quedarse asombrosamente quieto o escuchar, pero no ambas al mismo tiempo, se pregunta si Hermione le enseñará cómo hacer varias cosas a la vez.

–Vamos –suplica Dean.

Seamus suspira.

–De acuerdo, si puedes sacarle a Harry el significado del tatuaje misterioso antes de que alguien más lo haga entonces no tienes que invitar a salir a Snape. Pero déjame ser el primero en decirte que sinceramente espero que falles.

–Oh, no lo haré. Desde luego que no. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Mucho, piensa Harry, lo que es, lo admite, desafortunado para Dean. Porque honestamente, como si fuera a ceder cuando está en juego avergonzar a Snape.

Mientras sus compañeros renuevan la discusión, Harry no puede evitar preguntarse si alguno de ellos piensa todavía que sigue dormido cuando todos están parados alrededor de su cama gritando sobre sexo y Snape y su sexualidad.

Tal vez Draco no está tan alejado de su afirmación de que "Todos los Gryffindor son subnormales intelectualmente. Eso significa un poco tontos, Harry." Aún así, eso no detendrá a Harry de golpearlo con el objeto más próximo, usualmente una almohada, la próxima vez que lo diga. De lo que pase después, bueno, eso no es responsabilidad de Harry.

Afortunadamente, sus amigos empiezan a alejarse de su cama, continuando su discusión amistosa mientras siguen sus rutinas matutinas y Harry se alivia no tener que pelear contra el sonrojo de su piel que lo acompaña con sus pensamientos de Draco. En lugar de eso se da un momento de disfrutarlos y luego finge despertarse, levantándose y estirándose ampliamente sin molestarse en cubrir el tatuaje con sus pantalones para dormir.

–Hey, Harry ¿cuándo te lo pusiste? –dice Seamus, todo inocencia, como si no hubieran pasado los últimos quince minutos viéndolo y especulando.

Harry mira su cadera, igualmente inocente.

–Al principio del verano. –Pasa ligeramente un dedo sobre los números en tinta y sonríe.

– Voy a ducharme.

– ¿Qué significa? –intenta Dean, aparentemente piensa que será así de fácil.

–Eso sería revelador ¿no? –dice Harry sobre su hombreo y va hacia el baño.

Enciende el agua caliente y busca algo que se parezca a gel para baño. Eventualmente, frunciendo el ceño, encuentra uno de esos productos aterradores de Dean, una Cosa-Varonil-del-Océano con sales que exfolian, lo huele por un momento o dos y luego se encoge de hombros, metiendo su mano en el frasco.

Acostándose con Snape para practicar, sí claro.

Parece que pretender estar dormido es trabajo duro, porque Harry muere de hambre para cuando baja a desayunar. Opta por llenar su plato de cada cosa que puede ver, a pesar de que Hermione rueda los ojos impresionantemente. Contrario a él, ella no sabe que vendrá y él sospecha que un desayuno balanceado es la única opción sensible.

Mientras corta su salchicha y se lleva los pedazos a la boca, voltea a ver a la mesa de Slytherin hasta que capta la mirada de Draco. Los ojos grises lo llenan de calidez inmediatamente y el salto resultante en el pecho de Harry y el picor en su piel puede ser sólo parcialmente atribuido a los residuos de los cristales de la Sal Varonil. Harry le lanza una sonrisa rápida, que Draco regresa una vez que se asegura que nadie ve.

La cosa es que, con el padre de Draco tras las rejas y Voldemort definitivamente muerto esta vez, no tienen necesidad real de esconder qué tanto han llegado a significar el uno para el otro en los meses recientes, pero ninguno es lo suficientemente tonto para creer que no será un gran escándalo para algunas personas (la mayoría de la gente) cuando se sepa qué tan lejos han llevado Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy el concepto de "superar las diferencias".

–Deja de mirar, Potter –dice Draco sin emitir sonido sobre su taza de café cuando Pansy se voltea hacia el otro lado para servirse un vaso de jugo. Sonríe y Harry le sonríe de vuelta. Si es honesto, no tiene idea de por qué nadie lo notó aún, no han tratado mucho para esconderlo este año.

Supone que no tardará mucho, y no se sorprende en absoluto cuando Dean se desliza en el asiento de al lado con una expresión cómica en su usualmente cara relajada, lleva un pedazo de pergamino apretado en su mano.

–Así que este tatuaje tuyo ¿los números?

Harry le da una mirada rápida antes de regresar a su plato donde ordena sus frijoles horneados en una figura.

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Acaso son coordenadas?

– ¿Qué, cómo un pirata? No. –Divertido, Harry clava la mitad de un tomate frito en su tenedor.

–Arrr –añade Harry.

Dean hace un sonido raro a su lado pero sigue insistiendo.

– ¿Es una cosa de Aritmancia?

–Técnicamente –aprueba Harry.

–No sé Aritmancia –se queja Dean.

–Yo tampoco. Nop.

– ¿Es la combinación para tu cuenta de Gringotts?

Harry resopla.

–Si así fuera, ¿crees que te diría? No lo es, pero honestamente.

–No es –Dean baja la voz – con cuántas tipos te has acostado ¿o sí? Porque deberías saber que todo el mundo está bien con eso.

–Bien, gracias. –Harry lo mira de reojo–. Y yo no sé qué es lo que he hecho para que creas que soy un completo hijo de puta, pero no. No lo es.

–Lo siento, sin ofender.

–No me ofendo –Harry baja su cuchillo y tenedor con un sonido metálico y lame un poco de resto de salsa roja de su dedo. Mira a Draco no-muy-encubierto bajo su flequillo desordenado y Dean mira su lista, completamente ignorante.

– ¿Es para recordarte de algo?

– ¿Cómo una lista de compras? –Considera Harry–. ¿No es eso un poco impreciso?

–Lo sé –se lamenta Dean, bajando su barbilla a sus brazos cruzados. Harry mira la punta de su cabeza y suprime la urgencia de darle palmaditas en la cabeza. Snape no va a saber qué lo golpeó.

O Ginny, para el caso, piensa cuando ella entra al Gran Comedor, endereza a Dean y se sienta en su regazo. Sus ojos se encienden ante la aparición de su novia y la deja comerse su pan tostado.

–Vamos, Gin, ayúdame. Harry usualmente te escucha. ¿Qué pasa con el tatuaje?

–Mmm, de acuerdo, ¿vale la pena?

Dean se inclina y susurra en su oído hasta que ella sonríe y sus ojos centellean. Harry mira a través de la mesa justo a tiempo para ver a Ron ponerse verde y llevarse varias tiras de tocino a su boca en sucesión rápida.

–Escúpelo, Harry –exige ella aplicando una expresión preocupada sin sentido que parece haber tomado prestada de Hermione.

Harry dobla sus brazos sobre la mesa y niega con la cabeza.

–Ni lo pienses. No cuenta si lo ayudas. Y de todas formas, quiero verlo tratando de invitar a salir a Snape.

–Estabas escuchando… oh… mierda –Dean frota su cara, horrorizado.

Harry sonríe, lleno con un fantástico goce infantil.

– ¿Realmente creyeron que me quedaría dormido con todos ustedes gritando y soltando risitas sobre mi cama?

–No soltábamos risitas –dice Seamus desde el otro lado de Dean, inclinándose sobre su co-conspirador para poder ver a Harry–. Expresábamos diversión… de una manera muy varonil.

Harry sólo levanta una ceja mirando al otro lado de la mesa donde Neville al menos tiene la buena gracia de sonrojarse y hacer un gesto de disculpa.

Ron tose, con los ojos ansiosos, y Harry levanta los hombros y le sonríe hasta que se relaja visiblemente y detiene el masticar de su comida. "Está bien" Harry le dice con los labios y Ron le sonríe, el alivio escrito por toda su cara.

– ¿Vas a invitar a salir a Snape? –pregunta Ginny, de repente en su lugar en el regazo de Dean, un poco fuerte y varias conversaciones se detienen en la mesa. Cuando se voltea para dar un vistazo, Harry está feliz de ver que Snape tiene una expresión que podría cuajar la pus de Bubetubérculos.

Harry suspira felizmente y disfruta el respiro en su interrogatorio. Consume con gustosa lentitud un par de rebanadas de pan tostado extra, mirando mientras Draco le susurra algo a Pansy y ríe. Sigue siendo definitivamente la culpa de Draco. El Slytherin bastardo no lo admitiría en voz alta pero está fascinado con el arte corporal de Harry, ciertamente disfruta lamiéndolo en cualquier ocasión.

–Debe ser una persona o un evento importante –dice Ginny después de un rato, una vez que la han sacado de su sospecha inicial de que su novio tiene un enamoramiento secreto con el profesor de pociones.

–Es por eso que la gente se hace tatuajes. Y… -añade solemne por un momento y mira la cicatriz que Harry trata de cubrir con su recalcitrante flequillo.

–Harry tiene suficientes recordatorios de los eventos importantes ¿no es así? Así que es una persona.

Dean mira con odio a su lista y la dobla en dos con un suspiro.

– ¿Por qué las chicas son tan listas? –pregunta a la mesa en general y Ginny lo patea en la espinilla.

– ¿Cómo se ve? –pregunta Hermione, hablando por primera vez en varios minutos y atrayendo la mirada de todos los chicos de séptimo año, más Ginny.

– ¡Oh, sí, hay que verlo! –dice Ginny con entusiasmo.

– ¡No!

– ¡Anda, enséñalo! –le insiste Ginny y un poco alarmado, se desliza lejos de ella en el asiento lo más que puede, hasta que casi está sentado en el regazo de Hermione.

–Basta –murmura, tratando de pelear contra la creciente sospecha de que todos sus compañeros de casa ahora están observando ese pequeño ridículo con interés.

–Se ve así, Hermione –dice Dean ayudando, reproduciendo la letra elegante con casi perfecta precisión en la parte de atrás de su pedazo de pergamino y deslizándosela.

Ella examina los misteriosos números por un minuto o dos, frunciendo el ceño y volteando el pergamino 360 grados como si fuera a hacer una diferencia, pero claro está es Hermione, y no debería ser sorpresa que a ella le gusta examinar un problema, literalmente, de todos los ángulos.

Eventualmente, su cara se aclara y sonríe. Visiblemente divertida, mira a Harry, mira hacia la mesa de Slytherin y de nuevo al pergamino.

–Todos son idiotas –anuncia y le devuelve el pergamino a Dean, quien lo acepta, frunce el ceño e inmediatamente empieza a voltearlo en círculo justo como ella lo hizo.

– ¡Mione! –se queja Ron, pero ella sacude la cabeza y se recarga en el asiento para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

– ¿Es bueno contigo? –susurra, los ojos oscuros muy abiertos.

Harry asiente y muerde su labio.

–Más le vale –añade amenazante y él le sonríe.

– ¿De qué demonios están los dos hablando? –pregunta Ron, interrumpiendo los susurros bajitos que vienen del grupo de Dean-Ginny-Seamus al lado de Harry mientras ven el pergamino.

Harry suspira y sólo por un segundo se permite bajar la cabeza contra la mesa, sintiendo gustoso la fría superficie contra su piel, y preguntándose si en realidad tirar a Draco al suelo, en medio del comedor, y dejar que la naturaleza tome su curso sería más fácil que esto.

–Son jodidas letras –chilla Dean de repente, emergiendo del pequeño grupo y viendo a Harry con la boca abierta–. ¡No son números, son letras!

–Eh, sí –dice Harry inteligentemente, sintiendo su cara colorearse, lo cual es ridículo, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

–Argh –expulsa Ron, jalándose el cabello con frustrada incomprensión.

–Mira –dice Ginny, parece bastante entretenida mientras se levanta del regazo de Dean y se sienta al lado de Harry. Toma el lápiz de Dean, escribe algo en el pergamino y se lo pasa a su hermano.

Harry aguanta la respiración mientras Ron lee el pergamino. Tres, dos, uno…

– ¡Malfoy!

Si hay una cosa en la que Ron sobresale es en gritar y Harry está muy contento de notar que en esta ocasión no es la excepción. Esta vez, el Gran Comedor entero cae en silencio y cada conversación se detiene.

– ¿Tienes a Malfoy tatuado en tu cadera? ¿Malfoy? –añade Ron, sólo para en verdad enfatizar el punto.

–Ehm –dice Harry, sintiendo el peso de muchas, muchas miradas silenciosas cayendo sobre su lugar.

Tragando fuerte, Harry se fuerza a ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin otra vez, encontrándose con más miradas y la perturbadora boca abierta de Pansy Parkinson. Le lanza una mirada suplicante a Draco y él suspira fuertemente. Toma su plato y servilleta con una expresión de mucho sufrimiento y con cada ojo en el salón siguiéndolo, se levanta y se acerca a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Con Ginny ahora en el lugar de a lado de Dean, no hay sitio para nadie más, y Draco se para atrás de Harry mirándolo con una ceja levantada y su plato bien alejado de su inmaculada camisa blanca. Sintiéndose resignado y cálido y expuesto, Harry dobla su cabeza hacia atrás contra el pecho de Draco y sonríe. Inhala la esencia confortante de jabón y colonia cítrica y la no confortante esencia de arenques.

– ¿Descifraron tu código imposible, no? –pregunta Draco.

–Algunos Gryffindors son listos ¿ves?

Draco resopla.

–Sí, bueno, no voy a comer mis arenques parado así que… –Hace un gesto expectante con la mano a los aturdidos ocupantes de la mesa de Gryffindor.

– ¿A dónde Malfoy, no hay espacio? –dice Dean, claramente indignado ante las órdenes. Órdenes de Draco Malfoy.

Ron abre y cierra su boca como un pez y distraídamente, Harry contempla en lanzarle un resto de tomate frito en ella, sólo para ver si puede. Aunque, probablemente sería mejor que no. Especialmente cuando Draco está descansado su mano libre en el hombro de Harry de esa manera y la pequeña vena en la sien izquierda de Ron pulsa preocupantemente. Harry sosprecha, espera, que mientras no se desmaye, estará bien en un minuto o dos.

–Lo habrá en un momento –dice Seamus, recuperando su oscuro y maligno júbilo con creíble rapidez frente a un inesperado Slytherin.

–Creo que Dean tiene que preguntarle algo al profesor Snape.

–Pero yo…

–No, Hermione lo hizo. Tú sólo estabas siguiendo sus pistas. Ahora ve, antes de que pongas en desgracia el buen nombre de Gryffindor –pronuncia Seamus, lanzando dramáticamente una mano en dirección de la mesa inquietamente silenciosa de los profesores.

Los ojos de Dean se abren como platos.

– ¿Ahora? ¿Estás loco? -sisea, bajando la voz. Harry no está seguro por qué se molesta, por qué todo el mundo los está viendo.

Draco suspira impaciente.

–Ciertamente, Thomas, ahora muévete.

–Con una sonrisa bonita y grande, Dean –aconseja Seamus, sonriendo mientras empuja a su amigo y lo levanta–. Toma asiento, Malfoy –añade solícito, dando palmaditas en la sección vacía del asiento.

–Gracias, Finnigan.

Ron se talla los ojos y parpadea repetidamente.

–Malfoy, estás en nuestra mesa. Con Harry y arenques.

Acomodándose en la mesa, Draco lo mira por un largo rato antes de voltear sus sorprendidos ojos hacia Harry.

–Creo que hay un problema con tu comadreja –informa a Harry en susurro.

Harry resopla y lo patea bajo la mesa, dejando su pierna completamente presionada contra el calor de Draco, sólido y real pero dónde nadie puede verlo, justo como su silencioso, no-tan-secreto tributo numérico. La boca de Draco se transforma en la orilla en una sonrisa cómica mientras calmadamente retoma su desayuno. Harry toma su taza y lo mira pretendiendo que no lo hace y lentamente, muy lentamente, el murmullo de conversación resuena en el Gran Comedor otra vez.

–Miren –dice Neville de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que todo el mundo del lado de la mesa de Harry se voltee y mire hacia donde está apuntando. Al lado de Harry, Draco se voltea también y pretende que no está interesado.

Dean se acerca a la mesa de profesores como si estuviera caminando hacia su muerte y se detiene directamente ante un Snape con agarre-fuerte-de-mesa, mirada-mortal, vibrando-con-preventiva-rabia el sorprendido silencio una vez más cae sobre el Gran Comedor, dejando que su pregunta sea escuchada por todos:

–Así que, señor, me estaba preguntando…

**N/A:** En caso de que no estuvieran conmigo, porque estoy segura de que mi mente es un lugar raro:

~500 [D]

50 [L]

1000~ [M]

…así que sí. Creo que cuando uno empieza a soñar con escenarios crack de números romanos, es tiempo de preocuparse ¿no?


End file.
